


Molten

by purgatorydotexe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Reincarnation, cockblocked by wolves, i made this oc because im literally in love with link and im embarrassed, kado is embarrassed, link gives good head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorydotexe/pseuds/purgatorydotexe
Summary: Kado just wasn’t sure how one was supposed to react when the lost knight, the answer to their prayers, the essential and quintessential savior of Hyrule proper— was shucking his pants down to his thighs and lowering his pretty blond head to ghost soft, teasing breaths across his cock.(or, i'm horny for link so i wrote my oc getting head from him //shrug)
Relationships: Link/Kado, Link/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Molten

**Author's Note:**

> HI UH SO I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR MYSELF--
> 
> i'm just a simp for link who happens to have an oc for loz and so, obviously you can see where this has gone. some uh, notes about my oc tho so he makes a little more sense:
> 
> \- kado is my loz oc (who is a sheikah) who i made to be with link. he’s reincarnated and doesn’t regain any of the memories from his previous lives until he meets link — meaning there’s some lifetimes where he doesn’t gain them at all (bc he and link never meet) or he has them for his whole life (bc he and link are childhood friends in some lifetimes). how this came about was the first time link was incarnated (skyward sword since its the beginning of the tl) kado was a good friend of his who developed a strong connection with him, deeper than love. he knew that link would be the one to save hyrule again and again, and wondered who— if anyone — would protect the hero while he protected everyone else. this lead to the first kado praying to the goddess, hylia, that in every lifetime link was in that he would be able to follow and protect him. as a friend, sibling, lover, whatever it didn’t matter, so as long as he could be by his side. hylia granted his wish, and now he reincarnates. like i said, he doesn’t remember any of this until he meets link for the first time.  
> \- this story takes place in botw (since i’m currently finally playing it), and in this tl kado and link meet after link awakens from the shrine of resurrection and makes it to kakariko village, where, like paya, kado stays with lady impa. impa has known for many years about kado — so when kado was born into this village, she also figured that it would mean link would awaken soon, and has kept a close eye on him so that he may continue his soul’s quest when link returns. once link enters kakariko village and makes it to impa’s house, impa introduces them and kado essentially goes into a daze as thousands of years of memories flash across his mind. link however, like everything else (and most tls) doesn’t recognize him. kado and impa talk privately and she tells him that it is his soul’s quest to follow link wherever he goes, and when link begins his journey again to reach hateno village so he can start to recover his memories, kado persuades him to let him come along since he “knows the way.” a blossoming friendship reignites between them and uhhhh obviously from this story you know they get more intimate. i’ve been trying to get myself more okay with indulging myself and writing this is one step in that direction. i’m planning on posting more drabbles of the two of them/stuff that happens on their journey to defeat calamity ganon etc. cuz yknow, as i play literally all i can think about is 1. how much i don’t want to fight water ganon (that’s where i’m currently at and i’ve been doing literally everything else but this boss lmaooo) and 2. kado being hopelessly in love with link bc i am too lol.
> 
> SO UM if you read this i hope you enjoy it and uhhhhh yeah.

Seeing Link kneel down between his legs made a myriad of emotions pinball around Kado’s head. Excitement. Nervousness. Awe? All of the above—

Kado just wasn’t sure how one was supposed to react when the lost knight, the answer to their prayers, the essential and quintessential savior of Hyrule proper— was shucking his pants down to his thighs and lowering his pretty blond head to ghost soft, teasing breaths across his _cock_.

He’d dreamt about this moment— he wouldn’t deny it. Usually it was the other way around; he was worshipping Link’s body like he was a man starved and was grateful that dream Link even _let_ him. But there were a few dreams every now and again that had him like this; shaking like a leaf at the mercy of bright, cerulean eyes and a wet, clever tongue that knew no sense of _mercy_.

“A-Are you sure...?” Kado was babbling. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean— I just—“

Link reached up and shushed him with a finger to his mouth and a small smile. _Let me_. His eyes said instead. He leaned forward again over Kado’s lap and this time his slightly chapped lips pressed a soft kiss to the tip. All Kado could do was grip the log under him, stare up at the bright moon above their camp, and let out a shaking, whimpering sigh. Link hummed, then pushed in once more to lick a stripe up the underside of his shaft. Kado bit his lip. The two of them locked eyes and after a shy, consenting nod, Link grabbed Kado’s hips harder to hold him in place, and he pressed one more soft kiss to the tip. After that, like most things, Link didn’t quite waste his time beating around the bush. 

When he bobbed his head forward once more, he let Kado slide further into his mouth and the shuddering whimper became a clipped moan that he tried hard to bite back. It didn’t work. Link’s eyes flitted up to meet his again, amusement making the corners of his eyes crinkle softly. Kado’s face was probably flaming red despite his dark complexion and he couldn’t help but whisper out Link’s name into the open night air. The arousal in Link’s gaze refocused and without hesitation he took him further into the wet heat of his mouth. Kado felt his tongue slide and swirl around him and he kept the rocking motion of his head at a steady pace to slowly take him down his throat inch by inch. By the time he almost reached the base, Kado had a hand clamped over his mouth, trying hard to remember how to _breathe_ and Link pulled back with a wet pop, panting. 

It took him a second to compose himself. “Y-You ok?” Kado asked, and he chanced a touch, brushing some hair behind Link’s sharp ear. Link leaned into it, nuzzling his cheek and nose into the palm of his hand before he sat up straighter. Producing a hair tie from seemingly nowhere, Link pulled his mop of hair up into a loose bun, then with a determined look in his eyes he leaned forward and lowered his head back down and took Kado all the way down his throat.

“H-Hylia! Link! Slow— slow down I’ll—“ Kado couldn’t finish his thought; not with Link bobbing his head that quickly and gripping his balls like a vice in a measured grip. It was all Kado could do not to yell aloud so instead he clamped his hand over his mouth harder, and gripped the log underneath him so hard that he felt the wood crack underneath his fingertips.

Link looked up at him, small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from the stretch of his mouth around his cock; his blue eyes were flaming underneath his lashes and Kado felt everything inside of him well up like molten hot coals. Link pulled his hips closer and with a sudden cry, Kado came, spilling deep into his pliant mouth.

Link pulled back with a cough, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’m sorry!” Kado bit at his lip, though he didn’t reach forward to grasp at Link as he usually did— his whole body felt quite like chu chu jellies. Instead he slumped back and slid down the log, plopping on the ground next to the Hero of Hyrule. He was distracted from gazing longingly into Link’s eyes by a sudden howl sounding close by their camp and they quickly separated. Link groped for his left, and drew out his sword from the scabbard he dropped haphazardly near said log he’d coaxed Kado on after they made camp. He made a gesture with his free hand: a firm line, facing downwards and recognizing the sign for “Stay,” Kado nodded. Satisfied, Link dashed off into the underbrush and vanished without so much as a sound.

Kado stood and quickly pulled up his trousers, letting his hand fall to the knives hidden in his belt. His instincts told him to go after the hero, but Link’s firm sign and determined eyes locked him in place and he forced himself against it. Link would tell him if he needed help, he was far too aware of it. Instead, he settled for crouching down near the log he was perched on before, eyeing the embers of their long forgotten campfire and assessing the area around them with quick sweeps of his eyes. Nothing moved. Another howl, then a whimper, finally, blessed silence. 

Purposeful, heavy footsteps reapproached the camp and with them, the hero returned; dragging a wolf carcass behind him, hardly winded. It was almost frightening how effortless the smaller man made it look.

“Dinner for tomorrow?” Kado jested softly, letting his posture loosen. Wolves in these parts usually left you alone if you killed one in the party, and unless any moblins were around, they should be safe for the rest of the night. In fact, if he checked the moon, it was probably only around midnight. 

After traveling for weeks together, Kado expected a puff of air in response, reminiscent of a laugh unheard, or a roll of bright eyes in his direction but instead, Link dropped the carcass by their dead campfire and ventured forward to kneel in front of him. Kado opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but rough hands fisted his cloak and dragged him forwards; leaving Kado too startled to stop the hard kiss that pressed itself eagerly onto his mouth. _Hylia_ , not that he wanted to stop it. He melted into it like butter, or water in hot sand, grabbing Link’s shoulders to steady them from full on toppling over onto the hard ground. Link’s mouth was as eager and demanding the man himself was, and Kado tasted himself still lingering on Link’s lips when a nimble tongue pushed past his lips to tangle with his own. His head was spinning. He wasn’t quite sure when Link climbed into his lap. 

When Link finally pulled back, a small smile danced its way across his face that made Kado swat at him in embarrassment. “ _Cheater._ ” He mumbled, and Link laughed silently, standing, then taking Kado’s hand to led him to the wolf carcass so they could skin it.

**Author's Note:**

> more notes:
> 
> in this work (and anything i write for loz/botw/whatever what have you) link is mute — it’s just a headcanon i developed years ago when they were talking about how you never hear link’s voice in game or him like *talking* talking. in my mind most people in hyrule understand sign language because i do what i want. even then, i still don’t think link is like particularly talkative— in contrast to kado who is a babbler. so i kind of intersperse people interperting link's expressions quite a bit, and have him use slightly real, slightly made up signs that he uses when he needs to speak speak.
> 
> if there's any way i can improve this aspect of him lemme know, i think i agonized over a couple of threads about muteness for awhile before i wrote this but if anyone else has tips i'd be happy to hear them!
> 
> thanks again for reading this im gonna crawl back in my shame shame corner lmao


End file.
